Unwanted and dangerous bacteria growth can occur on or in devices that are commonly used to treat patients. These devices may include tracheal intubation devices that are susceptible to bacteria growth at the intubation tube and ventilator tubing set connection location, and externally on the external surface of the intubation tube, bite block and ventilator tube holder. Hospital acquired infections account for a substantial yearly expense to hospitals and insurance companies, and are a major cause of extending hospital stays for patients.
Unwanted and dangerous bacteria growth can occur on or in devices outside the medical field. Examples of non-medical devices include equipment or components of water processing plants, food processing plants, dairies, livestock habitation facilities, etc.